DRABBLE KRISTAO: Kiss Mark, Spreu, Reason
by autumnpanda
Summary: DRABBLE singkat KRISTAO! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave me review gaes! :)) Thank You!


_**:: Ide ini mendadak muncul ketika neng OTSU tiba-tiba nawarin duet project ke gue. Dan setelah dengerin alurnya, idenya, plotnya. Gue jadi kepikiran bikin drabble yang mencomot dari idenya Otsu.**_

 _ **Ini ceritanya ga berhubungan ama proyek koleb itu kok. Tapi kalo misal proyeknya jadi, elu elu bakal tau ama maksud cerita ini ::**_

 _ **:: Sugeng maos. Happy reading. Selamat membaca ::**_

 _ **:: Warnings, moga ga mabok ama cerita ini gaes soalnya mo gue bikin fluffy fluffy ::**_

 _ **THIS IS KRISTAO'S FANFIC**_

 _ **BOYS LOVE! OOC-KRIS! HALLYU STAR-TAO!**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. JUST GO AWAY! I ALREADY WARNED YOU BEFORE**_

 _ **THANK YOU :***_

.

.

.

 **[Kiss Mark]**

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Huang Zi Tao menggosok lehernya menggunakan benda apapun yang ada di kamar mandi. Air. Sabun. Tisu basah. Zi Tao sudah menggunakan semuanya.

Tapi hasilnya sia-sia belaka.

Noda kemerahan yang diciptakan oleh si Kris sialan itu masih ada di sana. Noda bekas kecupan sang manajer pribadinya itu masih melekat sempurna di sisi leher milik Zi Tao.

" _Shit_!"

Zi Tao mengumpat keras sembari menggosok _hickey_ hasil karya pria yang juga rekan kerjanya itu menggunakan sisa tisu basah yang tadi dia minta dari Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan saking kerasnya dia menggosok, Zi Tao malah membuat warna merahnya semakin jelas ketara.

"Taozi? Kau di dalam?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget saat ada suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dan jika Zi Tao tak salah menebak, itu pasti Do Kyugsoo. Karena bagi Zi Tao, hanya pria itulah yang memiliki suara lembut menawan yang khas.

" _Ne,_ Kyungsoo _-ah_.."

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan rekaman ulang. Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara Jongdae yang terus-terusan mengoceh."

" _Roger_ , sebentar lagi aku menyusul!" balas Zi Tao setengah berteriak, dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi studio rekaman yang menjadi kantornya.

Saat Zi Tao meyakini jika Kyungsoo sudah melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kamar mandi. Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang.

Ia melirik kesal ke arah cermin yang terpampang di depannya. Menatap noda merah yang kini malah bergradasi dengan campuran warna ungu samar.

Uh-oh, kelihatannya malah semakin buruk.

"Oi, kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

"HIYAAA!"

Zi Tao menjerit—keras sekali.

Sangatlah wajar kalau dia berteriak sekencang itu ketika ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan kepala Kris—si pria sialan yang telah menciptakan noda menyebalkan di lehernya, dari celah pintu kamar mandi.

"Kris _-gege_!"

"Ahahahahahahaha, kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu ketika menjerit _Peach_.."

"Tch, kau sengaja ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung, huh?"

Sembari mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat berpacu cepat. Zi Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke cermin. Dan buru-buru menutupi sebelah lehernya menggunakan tangan sebelum Kris melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau masih mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Kris, dan mulai berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang masih setia berkutat dengan lehernya.

"Dan siapa orang yang membuatku harus menghawatirkan noda ini?" dengus Zi Tao, tak menyadari jika Kris sudah ada tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Erat sekali.

" _Gege_?"

Zi Tao bertanya lirih. Bingung dengan sikap manja Kris yang tak biasanya.

"Kau seharusnya senang, _babo_.."

Memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti Zi Tao cuma bisa ber-"Huh?" ria.

Dekapan Kris semakin erat. Dan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Kris kembali berbisik lirih.

"Noda itu aku buat agar semua orang tahu, bahwa kau adalah milikku. Milik Kris Wu."

Sukses membuat dua pria itu termenung dengan wajah yang serupa dengan besi panas.

Merah membara.

.

.

 **[Spreu]**

Ini sudah pagi ke tiga Kris Wu tidak mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari Zi Tao. Jangankan mau bertanya; 'Kenapa aku tak mendapatkan jatah ciuman selamat pagi?' pada Zi Tao. Baru saja dia hendak memanggil nama pemuda pemilik surai gagak itu, Kris sudah dilempari dengan _glare_ tersadis yang Zi Tao miliki.

Sukses membuat Kris galau berat kalau begini ceritanya.

"Oke—aku menyerah!" teriak Kris. Tak tahan akan keabsurdan sikap Zi Tao akhir-akhir ini.

Melirik Zi Tao yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di depannya. Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sedang Zi Tao, dia hanya cuek dan malah menyeruput cairan berkafein itu tanpa menggubris Kris sama sekali.

" _Peach_ —"

 **Twitch**

 **Twitch**

Lagi.

Kris baru saja mendapatkan satu delikan tajam dari pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun terakhir tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah—tolong katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Kalau kau mengaku jenius, seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya."

" _Keunde_.."

" _No more buts_."

"Tapi aku memang tidak paham sama sekali. Tolong katakan padaku alasanmu. Apa aku sudah membuatmu kesal?"

 **Twitch**

 **Twitch**

"KESAL? KESAL KATAMU? LEBIH DARI KESAL IDIOT!"

Kris bengong. Kaget saat melihat Zi Tao yang sudah berdiri usai menggebrak meja makan.

"Haaah?"

"LIHAT BIBIRKU BAIK-BAIK!" sentak Zi Tao, lalu menunjuk ke arah bagian dalam bibirnya. Bisa Kris lihat ada sebuah bulatan-bulatan putih familiar yang terdapat di dalam bibir Zi Tao.

 _Hell yeah_ , ternyata Zi Tao sedang sariawan.

"Oh, jadi kau sariawan?"

Mendengus, Zi Tao kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Tolong tanyakan kepada orang yang sudah membuatku sariawan." sungutnya, dan masih memandang Kris galak.

"Ya maaf, kan aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja apanya? Jelas-jelas kau memang bermaksud menggigit bibirku saat kita berciuman kemarin!"

"Habisnya kau sangat berisik saat berciuman denganku!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Kau sendiri yang seenaknya menciumku saat masih ada di studio! Kalau ada artis lain yang tahu bagaimana?"

"Habis wajahmu menggemaskan! Kan aku jadi tidak tahaaaan!" teriak Kris dengan alaynya. Disaat seperti terkadang pria itu memang bisa berubah menjadi sinting.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"..."

"..."

 **Krik**

Kris diam, begitu juga dengan Zi Tao yang masih melipat tangannya. Terlihat ada gurat kesal yang ketara di wajah Zi Tao meskipun sesekali dia dan Kris saling bertukar pandang.

" _Peach_..."

" _Shut up!_ "

" _How rude_."

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara lagi _gege_ —"

Kris tersentak. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia menatap Zi Tao sembari menampilkan pias terluka.

" _Peach_ —" panggil Kris, sembari terisak lirih, mengeluarkan air mata buaya, membuat Zi Tao mengira itu cuma akal-akalan Kris semata.

"—kau membenciku ya?"

"—hah?"

"Kau melarangku untuk berbicara denganmu.."

 **Crap**

Kris benar-benar menangis ternyata. Dan itu menggelikan sebenarnya.

Zi Tao mau tak mau harus bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menghampiri Kris, lalu dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di pangkuan pria berkaki panjang tersebut.

"Bukan begitu _gege-_ ku sayang—" ujar Zi Tao, sembari mengusap buliran bening yang mengalir di wajah tampan Kris.

"—aku hanya ingin kau tidak berbicara denganku sampai sariawanku sembuh. Bibirku terasa perih jika kugerakkan sedikit saja. Aku bahkan sudah meminta ijin pada direktur untuk tidak mengikuti _schedule_ beberapa hari ke depan."

Tangis Kris sontak berhenti ketika Zi Tao berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja wajah cemberutnya masih terlihat.

"Lalu _morning kiss_ -ku?"

Zi Tao termenung. Ia diam sebentar untuk beberapa saat. Seperti sedang berpikir. Baru setelah itu, dia tersenyum manis sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik lirih—

"Begini dulu tidak masalah kan?"

 **Cup**

—dan mengecup sebelah pipi Kris hangat. Pengganti ciuman di bibir.

Kris tersenyum sumringah. Sementara Zi Tao yang gantian cemberut sebal. _Kau kekanakan ge_ , begitu katanya.

Yaaaah, Kris pikir, kecupan di pipi juga tidak masalah kok. Daripada dia tidak dapat jatah _morning kiss_ sama sekali?

Iya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Reason]**

" _Peach_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, bukannya menoleh, pria bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu malah semakin mempercepat laju kakinya. Tak menghiraukan seruan dari Kris Wu, pria lain yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

Sukses membuat mereka berdua jadi sumber perhatian di jalanan Gangnam sore hari itu.

" _Peach_! _Chakkaman-yo_!"

"Pulanglah Kris- _gege_ , aku sudah lelah.."

"Haaa? Apa maksudmu?"

Zi Tao tak menjawab. Dan malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia dengan sengaja menghindari Kris.

" _Peach_ , diam di situ atau kau akan berakhir mengenaskan di atas ranjang!"

 **Bluush**

Mendengar kata-kata frontal yang diteriakkan Kris barusan, sontak membuat Zi Tao mematung di atas tanah tempat kakinya berpijak.

Wajah Zi Tao sudah memerah sempurna, bahkan sampai menjalar ke telinga. Zi Tao membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak. Memandang Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan kedua matanya yang sudah menyipit dan alis yang bertaut menjadi satu di tengah dahi.

Pertanda jika Kris cukup kesal dengan artis asuhannya tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kris- _gege._." ujar Zi Tao dengan nafas tertahan.

Kris sempat melihat ada uap imajiner yang keluar dari telinga merah Zi Tao. Sepertinya dia tahu jika Zi Tao tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang berlebihan. Atau—mungkin ini pengaruh dari cuaca dingin musim gugur yang sekarang tengah berlangsung? Ah, entahlah. Bagi Kris, diahanya menyukai penampilan Zi Tao saat ini.

Sesuai namanya, Zi Tao bibir mungil berwarna buah persik yang sangat halus dan lembut. Kulit yang sewarna dengan madu, cokelat muda nan eksotik. Oh—dan jangan lupakan kedua manik matanya yang berbinar lucu saat pria itu sedang kesal.

Sukses membuat Kris nyaris menerjang Zi Tao andaikan mereka berdua tidak sedang berada di tengah keramaian.

"Nah, Zi Tao- _sshi_.." panggil Kris pelan, dan mulai melangkah mendekati Zi Tao yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, "..katakan alasanmu membenciku."

Zi Tao lebih memilih bungkam untuk beberapa saat ketika Kris bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak karena enggan melihat Kris yang bisa dipastikan tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sembari memasang tampang angkuh yang sama sekali tidak Zi Tao suka.

"Kau—" Zi Tao menghentikan kata-kata untuk sepersekian detik. Manik kelamnya mulai menatap Kris ragu-ragu. Dan benar saja—Kris sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tapi dengan kedua alis yang mengerut bingung.

"Kau melarangku untuk melakukan semua hal, Kris- _gege_."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas. Kris menatap pria mungil di depannya itu tak mengerti.

"Dan 'semua hal' itu adalah?"

"Kau—kau melarangku menggunakan pakaian yang mau dirancangkan oleh Jessica _jiejie_."

Kris tersentak sebentar. Lalu memandang Zi Tao yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat _owner_ dari _brand_ ternama, BLANC—Jessica Jung, datang dan menawarkan beberapa _sample_ pakaian terbarunya kepada Zi Tao.

 _Well_ , bukan salah Kris juga sih melarang Zi Tao menggunakan baju-baju tersebut. Dia hanya—

"—aku tidak mau kau menjadi pusat perhatian kalau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, _Peach_."

"Tapi—"

"Lagi pula sekarang musim gugur sedang berlangsung. Kau bisa mati beku jika menggunakan pakaian terbuka milik Jessica _jiejie_."

"Oke—tapi kau selalu marah jika aku pergi ke bar bersama teman-teman yang lain."

"Aku tidak mau kau pulang terlalu larut malam dan kurang tidur, _Peach_. Aku tidak mau kesehatanmu terganggu."

"Kau menyebalkan karena selalu menyuruhku melaporkan semua kegiatanku padamu."

"Supaya aku bisa tahu, apa saja yang kau lakukan setiap hari, dan tidak membuatku khawatir."

"Kau bahkan selalu ingin mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!"

"Supaya aku bisa menjagamu, karena itu adalah kewajibanku. Aku manajermu sekaligus kekasihmu, _remember_?"

Zi Tao terdiam. Tapi tanpa sadar matanya sudah basah. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Setengah terharu, setengah kesal—ini disebabkan karena Kris selalu menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Kau—kau, kenapa kau melakukan semuanya?"

Kris berjalan semakin mendekat—bahkan sekarang dia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Zi Tao. Pria itu mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan, membelai sebelah pipi Zi Tao yang terasa dingin akibat angin musim gugur yang berhembus agak kencang.

"Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?"

Mendekatkan kepalanya, Kris berbisik lirih, tepat di depan telinga Zi Tao.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu,_ idiooot."

Dan kemudian memberikan satu kecupan kecil di bibir Zi Tao. Membuat keduanya tersenyum geli menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

 **::**

 **Fin**

 **::**

DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEW OH KAY!

BTW INI FANFIC REMAKE DARI BEBERAPA ORIFIC YANG PERNAH GUE APLOD DI FB. GA USAH KAGET KALO MISAL NANTI KALIAN NEMUIN NAMA ASING. ANGGEP AJA MATA GUE LAGI SOAK!

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF!

OTSU INI BUAT ELO MY HONEH! :*


End file.
